Royai: Dead or Alive?
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. They say Mustang's dead. But Riza begins to question her commanding officer's death after strange dreams invade her sleep. Then strange things occur. Is Roy alive? If yes, then where is he?
1. Royai: Dead or Alive?

Yay! New story! Ready to read? Warning: This _may_ make you cry a little. But keep reading, it gets better.

Ed: Wait! Now I'm not even in this story!

Roy: Good! Now I don't have to deal with you, pipsqueek.

Ed: Who're you calling tinier than an ant?

Riza: (Shoots gun) Both of you knock it off!

Both: Yes ma'am!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Royai: Dead or Alive?

She sat, not talking not moving. Just sat on her bed. Wanting to cry, but tears would not come. How could she live? He was dead. Dead. The love of her life gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Didn't get to tell him how much she cared and loved. She was the saddest one among central. But she could not cry. Her eyes would not allow the aching tears to pass. Her heart hurt. Like it was decaying, dying while she lived. It rained. The heavens wept for him. And she could not. So she sat. Still like her mind. Quiet like a shy child.

She moved. She got up, the sadness choking her. Her mind was hazy, not wanting to think. She walked. _To where?_, she thought. Anywhere. Anywhere that she could go away. Not be near the graves. But there was nowhere she could hide from the pain his death had caused. She was alone. Alone in this cold world that had taken him away from her.

A yip brought her back. She looked down. A small black and white dog begged for his dinner. He used his small wet nose to push the empty bowl to her feet. He cocked his head in wonder. Something had happened. Yes, something bad. But he did not know. So he did not ponder. Only hunger nawed at his stomach. She reached down, patting the pup's head. She reached into a cabinet, taking a bag of dog food. She poured it out, it tinkled as it fell into the bowl. Happy, the dog pounced. Wolfing down the dry kibbles.

"What am I going to do, Black Hayate?" she whispered. His head popped up at the mention of his name. As if he understood, he came and nuzzled her hand. Hoping his mistress would soon be her old self. But the frown she had stayed. She walked slowly to bed. She got under the sheets, then turned off the light. She snuggled under the warm covers, hoping that rest would ease the burn in her heart. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Where am I? she thought. It was sunny, the grass danced with the wind. The trees whispered sectrets to one another. A voice called. It was warm, soft. It soothed her mind._

_"Riza? Riza I'm here." the voice called. She felt a strong but gentle hand rest on her shoulder. "Turn around." So she did. The farmiliar face had a grin that made her heart skip. Colonel Mustang. She was shocked. She didn't move, didn't resist as he pulled her closer. He wrapped her in his arms._

_"Colonel . . ." _

_"Call me Roy." _

_"Roy, what are you doing here?" she whispered._

_"I'm alive, Riza. I don't have much time, but I'm alive." he murmmered. He took his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders. She nestled to him. This feels real., she thought. He started to fade, his voice faltering as well. "Remember this Riza, I'm alive."_

_

* * *

_

She woke up. She remembered the dream, disappointed. She wanted it to be real. With all her heart and soul she wanted it to be real. She got up, then stopped as she looked into the mirror. Colonel Mustang's jacket. In her dream he had put it on her. And as she got closer she realized something. She still had it on.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! I really am evil. So what do you think: bad or good? Do you think Roy is still alive? Well, wait for the next chapter!

Oh yes, **vote**! Choose a boy or girl for Roy and Riza. Then if you choose . . .

Girl choose one of these names: Elizabeth or Ren.

Boy choose one of these names: Maes (after Roy's decesed friend) or Ron.

I'm going to make a story with a baby! So I need to know which is popular!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Royai: Heart's Blood

Second chapter! Lot's of things start to happen . . .

Roy: Hey! What did I supposedly died from?

Me: . . . I dunno. I never thought about it.

Roy: WHAT? You created the freakin' story!

Me: Okay, they said you died from . . . a gunshot.

Roy: . . . I'm the flame alchemist, I don't die from a gunshot.

Me: Go along with it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2  
Royai: Heart's Blood

She quickly got dressed. Her heart beat as fast as hummingbird's wings. His jacket, HIS JACKET, was on her shoulders. The dream repeated itself again and again. What had he told her? He had said he was alive. She ran out the door, jumping into her car. She sped down the road towards central command. She had to tell her subordinates. They'd believe her, right?

She ran towards the office, pushing the doors open. All four were there . . . almost. Havoc and Breda were asleep, while Falman and Feury did paperwork. The two quiet officers looked up at her dramatic entrance.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Feury asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No." she panted, trying to catch her breath. "The colonel's jacket . . . it was . . ." By now the second lieutenants were awake.

"What about the colonel's jacket?" Havoc questioned sleepily.

"When I awoke it was around my shoulders." she stated. All four looked at her in disbelief. But then Breda tried to reason.

"Maybe you fell asleep with it and forgot."

"Why would I have the colonel's jacket?"

"Maybe he gave it to you . . ." Breda muttered under his breath. Hawkeye, too tired to pull out her gun, glared at him.

"It's not just that . . . I dreamed of him. He said he was alive . . ."

"Maybe you just miss him so much. I suggest you take some leave time." Falman explained. She nodded. Havoc offered to tell their new commanding officer that she wasn't feeling well. She walked back, still not able to shed a single tear.

_Am I going crazy?_ she thought. _Maybe. But it felt so real._She drove her car to her apartment. Black Hayate, surprised she was home so early, greeted her excitedly. He jumped up and down trying to get her affections. She patted his head.

She decided to get some more sleep. That it would clear her mind. She layed down, letting it all sink in. She could have swore she hadn't slept with the jacket. But it was the only explanation she had. He was gone. That was it. She kept thinking as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_This place again? she thought. She was definately at the same place. _

_"Riza . . ." Mustang's voice called. "Finally, you're back." He embraced her, holding her close. She allowed herself to sink in the strong hold._

_"Colo-"_

_"Roy."_

_"Right. Roy, what's going on?" she whispered._

_"I told you. I'm alive. Do you believe me?" She thought for a moment. It all felt real, and the jacket . . ._

_"Yes." she answered. Maybe she only wanted to believe he was alive. Her heart said yes, her brain said no._

_"Good. Now I need you to listen carefully." She nodded. "I'm located at the place where I gained my heart's blood." She looked up at him, confused. She squirmed, irritated because she couldn't figure it out._

_"I don't understand." she whimpered._

_"You will, Riza. You're the most intelligent woman I know." he murmured into her ear, "I love you Riza. I always will."_

_"I love you too." she sighed. She wracked her brain, trying to find the answer._

_"Riza I have to go now. You need to wake up." His dark ebony eyes looked into her burgundy ones. She clutched him, feeling something smooth being pushed into her hands._

_"But I can't figure it out! I don't want you to leave me. Not again . . ."_

_" Just remember all of what I said to you. And I'll never leave you. Now wake up Riza." he said softly, his voice warm. "Wake up . . . wake up . . . wake up . . ."_

_

* * *

_

Her eyes slowly opened. She sat up quickly, remembering the dream. Then remembered the thing being pushed into her hands. She opened them, finding a state alchemist's silver pocket watch. She opened it up, finding where the colonel had carved his transmutation circle. She remembered that all state alchemist's were **buried**with the pocket watch. She bolted out the door, already dressed. He WAS alive! And she was going to find him.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon (hopefully). Okay I've made my decision on the baby names so no more voting. After this story is finished keep an eye out for _Royai: Baby_. Please review. The more I know what I'm doing wrong the faster I write! (*Hint*) SO TELL ME!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	3. Royai: Love?

Chapter 3! If you're reading this and not giving reviews . . . why? TT_TT Even if it's just a few words . . . I work really hard, so all I ask is for just a few simple words of criticism. Is that so much to ask? Even if you're not signed in: REVIEW! I turned off the filter so I can see them.

Havoc: Why do you care about what other people think?

Me: Why are you slowly killing yourself with ciggarettes?

Havoc: Oh, just answer my question!

Me: I can get better if people tell me what I'm doing wrong!

Havoc: I know how you can make them better.

Me: How?

Havoc: Just put more of me!

Me: (Slaps him) That's it, in another story I'm going to make sure you end up alone, just for that!

Havoc: NOOOO!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Royai: Love?

She knew that he was alive. He had to be. She raced towards the door, then opened it the same way a couple of hours ago.

"Lieutenant?" Feury asked. "What are you doing back?"

"Okay, explain this to me!" she gasped, showing the silver pocketwatch, while ignoring the MSG's question. Havoc's jaw droped, Breda fell out of his seat, and Falman dropped his beloved dictionary. Feury only looked on, not really understanding. Sensing his confusion, Falman explained.

"State Alchemists are buried with their pocketwatch. And I'm sure the Lieutenant didn't go back to his grave just to steal it." He nodded while Hawkeye wanted to throw it at Falman's head.

"Okay, so did you have another dream?" Breda asked.

"Yes. This time he said he was located at the place where he gained his heart's blood." All except one looked in wonder.

"It means where he found his true love." Havoc explained. All looked at him in shock. Did the Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc **solve** a riddle? The lazy weasel hardly did any work! How did his brain come up with an answer?

"How the heck did you know that?" Breda almost shouted. Havoc told him he was just a romantic, practicing to get girls. The two started to fight while Feury and Falman tried to break it up.

_True love . . . _she thought. _Wait! The colonel, er, I mean Roy told me he loved me . . . So does that mean . . ._ And that's when she knew exactly where he was. She spun on her heels, opened the door, and walked out. All four stood frozen, in fighting positions. They watched her as the door slowly closed. Only to wonder where she was going. Only she knew where he was. And she would have to go alone.

She was going back to her father's house.

* * *

Pretty good, eh? I know kind of short. But that's what you get when none of you review! TT_TT Thank you all who **did** review. And I know it sucks, but this is my second story. My first was worse. It was: _Royai: Kidnapped_. PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	4. Royai: Sweet Dreams

Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy AND I can't get to a computer on the weekends. Except Saturday _sometimes_.

Me: . . .

Riza: What's the matter?

Me: They're not starting a fight. I can't believe it!

Riza: That is a surprise . . . not.

Me: What do you mean?

Riza: Well I had it taken care of. (Opens door. All of the men are tied up and have ductape on their mouths.)

Me: It's about time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Royai: Sweet Dreams

She felt the harsh rumble of the train as it sped down the tracks. She was ready for anything. She had made sure Black Hayate had a good home while she was away. Hopefully he wouldn't be a problem for Havoc. Now all she could do is wait for the train to get to her stop. All night she'd planned everything. So sleepiness was taking over.

Her eyes started to close, the images of the outdoors began to dim. Her mind was hazy as she slowly fell asleep . . .

* * *

_She awoke to find her self in a bed. The room was empty and quiet, the door was shut. Thoughts haunted her mind. Where was she? How'd she get here? The place didn't look at all farmiliar. She got out of bed, quietly opening the door. She saw a hallway and began to look into each room._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called. No answer. She walked until a particular room caught her eye. Inside the walls were painted a light lavender. It was empty, except for a small rug was in the middle of the floor. On it was an agelic white crib. She walked towards it. In it was a small infant that looked up at her with vivid blue eyes. The baby paused, then smiled._

_She felt an instinct, and picked up the baby, who did not protest. Instead it let out small noises of content. The baby shot up her fist, as if to show it. Riza smiled kissing the little clenched hand. At this, the baby let out a giggle, which warmed her heart. Then she heard something._

_She felt hands on her shoulders, they moved down to her waist. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her. She could feel a warm breath as lips touched her ear. The baby sighed._

_"Well? Isn't she cute." She froze even further. _

_"Roy." she almost shouted, but remembered the infant that she held._

_"Yep."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"Why my dear, we are at our house with our baby." he almost sang. _

_"OUR baby?" He nodded. Suddenly her shocked expression turned into a soft happy one. He had done all of this for her. He took a hold of her right hand. He placed gentle kisses on each finger, then onto the palm._

_"And I plan to make this a reality." To her dissapointment, he and the infant started to fade._

_"Oh Roy . . ."_

_

* * *

_

She woke up. Realizing that this was her stop, she ran out of the train. She started a quick pace towards her father's mansion. It was old, and brought back many memories. She got out a pistol. Walking in, the house looked more old than when she had last saw it. She walked around, waiting to find something.

Then she found it.

Found him.

In a pool of blood.

Dead.

* * *

**WAIT! **Do not be angry. I AM NOT DONE. So what do you think? Next chapter will be up later this week if all goes well (that means reviews). Even if you hate it say so! Then tell me why you hate it! OK?


	5. Royai: Tears

YAY! Thank you for so many reviews! Okay, no more torture, here's the next chapter!

Oh! I was re-reading Vol. 10 of the manga. Okay, now look at this! Go to Vol. 10 Chp. 39. Alright, you see how after Roy kills Lust, Riza seems to help him ease down. And he has his hand on her back. WELL SHE'S NOT HELPING HIM DOWN! You can clearly see he already fell. It just means they needed to cling to each other! YAY! I know, how good am I? See a secret Hiromu put in there. More Royai in a Royai moment. Tell me what you think about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Royai: Tears

She was frozen. She couldn't move. He was dead. Dead. After all this time. Her eyes took it all in. The blood gleamed, his chest covered with the thick liquid. His uniform was torn, and his ignition gloves were ripped and stained with red. Who had shot him? Why him? Why Roy? Her gaze slid down his body. Then she saw it . . .

She shot at the body. Several times. Suddenly it lifted. Flipped and landed on its feet. An evil grin was spread onto the face. Something she never wanted to see on her colonel's face again.

"So Lieutenant." Roy's voice boomed. But as he talked his voice changed along with the appearance. "How'd you know I wasn't the Flame Colonel?" Envy. The shape shifting homunculus. Riza reached behind her.

"You had a state alchemist's pocketwatch in your pocket."

"Yeah? So?"

"I have the colonel's pocket watch." she declared. She showed the silver watch while Envy's smile turned into a frown.

"Damn." it muttered. "Well it dosen't matter."

"Where's the colonel? Why do you have him?"

"Well," he laughed, "we were planning to kill him. After we got the secrets to flame alchemy. I've had it up to here with him." It took its hand to his head. Hawkeye froze. What Envy didn't know was that the secrets to flame alchemy were carved and tattooed on her back. Only Roy and her knew that. However, in the Ishval War she had asked him to burn her back. To erase the secrets to flame alchemy. He only agreed to it just to make it illegible.

"I assume you're telling me this because you don't plan to let me live."

"That's right." It shot at her. Suddenly, Envy was engulfed in flames. Riza looked to her right to see her commanding officer. He was ready to snap again. He was severely beaten. It was painfully obvious the homunculus showed him no mercy. She looked to Envy again, shooting several times.

"Damn it!" it shouted. It jumped up, running then jumping out of the building. Riza watched as it fled. Then turned her attention to Roy.

"Roy, are you alright?" she asked as he crumpled to the ground. He laid on his back, then smiled.

"You called my Roy. Even when we're not in your dreams." She smiled at him. He pulled her down. She layed her head on his chest, his arms encircling her body. And for the first time in long time, she cried. He didn't say anything, only stroked the back of her head.

"We need to get out of here." she mumbled, trying to calm herself down.

"Not now. Let's just lay here for a while." She let tears pass. He smiled again, letting her quietly sob on his chest.

"I love you." she sniffled.

"I love you, too."

THE END

* * *

Wow. How was that? That was a lot longer in my mind. Oh well. Make sure to keep an eye out for one of my upcoming stories: _Royai: Memories_. I think it will be a good one. I'm also going to make another oneshot. I think I'll call it: _Royai: Forceful Love_. Please review and tell me what you think about the secret I found! (Vol. 10 Chp. 39)

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
